A entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: Rowling dá uma entrevista para a BBC. Er. Não exatamente a BBC


Nome da fic: A entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Shipper: nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Spoilers: Spoilers pequenos para o Livro 5  
Sinopse: A BBC entrevista Rowling. Err... Não exatamente a BBC.  
Notas: Essa idéia me dominou completamente. Eu a escrevi em uma hora. Metalinguagem é seu fundamento.  
Agradecimentos: Thá, minha beta do coração.  
Esta fic serviu de aperitivo ao SnapeFest, uma iniciativa do grupo SexySnape, e estará arquivada no site  e no meu site   


**A entrevista**

DAVID GILLIGAN: - Boa noite, senhores ouvintes. Aqui quem fala é David Gilligan, da BBC de Londres, com o programa Papo Aberto. Essa noite temos um programa muito especial. Estaremos entrevistando J.K. Rowling, a autora da série de livros Harry Potter, que tanto têm fascinado crianças e adultos. Boa noite, Sra. Rowling. É um prazer recebê-la.

J.K. ROWLING: - Boa noite, David. É bom estar aqui.

GILLIGAN: - É uma ocasião muito especial para nós. Estivemos tentando trazê-la ao programa por tanto tempo.

ROWLING: - Já que a BBC resolveu largar um pouco do meu pé e se dedicar a derrubar o Tony Blair, achei que vocês mereciam uma segunda chance.

GILLIGAN: - Ficamos muito agradecidos. E para marcar essa ocasião tão especial, resolvemos trazer um entrevistador convidado. Senhores ouvintes, é com prazer que anunciamos, em nossos estúdios de Bush House, a presença de ninguém menos do que o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts em pessoa, Severo Snape!

SEVERO SNAPE: - Obrigado, David. Ouvintes. (voz gélida) Madame.

ROWLING (irritada): - Isso é traição! Eu não sabia que _ele_ estaria aqui! David, eu estou francamente desapontada com você.

GILLIGAN: - Não fale comigo. A culpa é do meu produtor. E eu estarei agindo como mediador entre vocês. As perguntas serão feitas pelo Prof. Snape.

SNAPE: - Obrigado mais uma vez, David. Agora, Madame, diga-me: o que eu obtenho se adicionar uma infusão de losna à raiz triturada de asfódelo?

ROWLING (estreitando os olhos): - Poção calmante. Fui eu quem escreveu isso, Professor, deveria saber melhor.

SNAPE: - Então responda, por favor, por que, em nome de Merlim, a senhora não gosta de mim?

ROWLING: - O quê? De onde tirou isso?

SNAPE (pegando um livro): - Que bom que perguntou. Vejamos. _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_, página 61 da edição britânica: "Cruel, sarcástico, e odiado por todos, exceto pelos estudantes de sua própria casa (Sonserina), Snape ensinava Poções..." E na página seguinte, "Com seus mantos esvoaçando numa brisa gelada, estava Severo Snape. Ele era um homem magro, de pele esmaecida, com um nariz em gancho, cabelo sebento da altura do ombro." Mais ainda, em _O Prisioneiro de Azkaban,_ página 210: "Os dentes amarelados e desnivelados de Snape estavam à mostra, e ele sorria de um jeito que dizia a Harry e Rony que eles estavam em uma grande, grande encrenca". A senhora não gosta muito de mim, não é verdade? Devo continuar?

ROWLING (desconfortável): - Ora, o senhor não é exatamente um personagem dos mocinhos. Tudo bem, não é do mal, mas também não é mocinho. Eu precisava de algo assim - para intensidade dramática, entende?

SNAPE (irônico**)**: - Claro. O Lord das Trevas não era suficiente. Um homem cujo nome sequer pode ser pronunciado é fichinha perto de um mestre de Poções de dentes amarelados e cabelos sebentos...

ROWLING: - Sinceramente, Snape, não sei do que está reclamando. Ninguém nunca conseguiu provar que você ainda trabalha para Voldemort.

SNAPE: - Agradeceria se não pronunciasse o nome dele. E simplesmente não ser denunciado ao Ministério não significa exatamente angariar simpatias. As injustiças se empilham!

ROWLING: - Injustiças contra você?! Olhe-se no espelho! Você sempre tratou Harry feito lixo, e só por causa da bronca que você tem do pai dele. Caso você não tenha se dado conta, ele é o herói!

SNAPE: - Claro. O Santo Potter, segunda geração. E você ainda comete a temeridade de dar-lhe uma namorada. Não percebe o risco que corremos? Ele pode... procriar!!

ROWLING: - Você é cruel contra todos os grifinórios!

SNAPE: - Engraçado. Não posso nem adivinhar onde o Chapéu Seletor a colocou, Madame.

ROWLING: - Tá vendo? É esse seu... sarcasmo! Toda essa pose sonserina. Arrogância pura. Nenhum herói a teria! Heróis têm compaixão, sentimentos.

SNAPE: - A senhora parece estar sob a errônea impressão de que meus sonserinos não têm sentimentos. Acha que não é duro ver todas as demais casas olhando para nós como se fôssemos soltar cobras todas as vezes que apontamos nossas varinhas? Nem todos são seguidores do Mestre das Trevas. Eu me esforço muito para tirar os garotos desse caminho, mas a senhora francamente tem sido de pouca ajuda.

ROWLING: - Tá querendo dar uma de bonzinho depois de tudo que sabemos a seu respeito? Eu não acredito na sua cara de pau!

SNAPE: - Eu jamais teria algo tão simplório quanto cara de pau, Madame. Eu sou audacioso, ferino, mordaz e até aceito a pecha de arrogante. Mas jamais um mero cara de pau! Humpf!

ROWLING: - Eu já dei mil justificativas para o seu jeito de ser. Lembre-se de que no último livro publicado eu até dei um clarão de sua infância infeliz, dos abusos na escola...

SNAPE: - Pelas mãos dos infames Marotos, é claro. Mas Marotos é bom demais para aquele bando de marginais. O nome em inglês tem mais sentido: Marauders significa Saqueadores, Pilhantes. Como um bando de piratas, desordeiros, sem lei!

ROWLING: - Eles eram adolescentes, Severo. Procure entender.

SNAPE: - Eles tentaram me matar! Dumbledore jamais os puniria, claro. Seus garotos de ouro grifinórios!

ROWLING: - Mas pense que agora eles cresceram, e ainda há muito o que acontecer. Eu já dei várias pistas de que poderá haver um romance para você adiante... Isso não é legal?

SNAPE (estreitando os olhos): - Sim, claro. Muito... _legal_ com certeza. Os boatos são de que eu estaria disputando o amor de uma mulher com o Santo Harry Potter. Que chances eu teria num embate assim?

ROWLING: - Que quer dizer? Ele é apenas um garoto!

SNAPE: - Hum, deixe-me ver. Se eu fosse a dama em questão, eu teria de um lado um rapagão alto, herói, grifinório, que já derrotou o vilão mais terrível do mundo bruxo. Do outro lado, um homem magro, de dentes amarelos, cabelos ensebados, ex-Comensal da Morte, nariz em forma de gancho... Estou esquecendo alguma coisa?

ROWLING: - Como você é exagerado!

SNAPE: - Jamais exagerado, Madame. Na verdade, eu tenho uma precisão afiada como uma lâmina.

ROWLING: - Quer saber? Eu não gosto de você mesmo e pronto! E aí, vai encarar?

GILLIGAN: - Por favor, senhores, não vamos nos exaltar. Quem sabe agora ouviremos as perguntas dos ouvintes? (barulho de telefone) Pode falar, você está na BBC.

OUVINTE: - Parou por quê? Queremos ver porrada! Porrada! Porrad - _tut tut tut tut_ (linha cortada abruptamente)

SNAPE (cochichando): - Muito pouco sonserino, esse ouvinte.

ROWLING: - O que eu não entendo é como você tem tantos fãs. Escrevem histórias sobre você! Algumas até bem pornográficas. Veja isso: festivais com seu nome - e em diversas línguas. Mulheres suspirando por você, até mesmo alguns homens!... Não dá para entender.

SNAPE: - Tsk, tsk. Claramente, fama não é tudo. Nem bom-mocismo.

ROWLING: - E sem mencionar que eles estão se aproveitando do meu trabalho! Isso é ilegal, e essas pessoas sabem disso. Escondem-se atrás de apelidos juvenis para fugirem das penas da lei!

SNAPE: - Essas pessoas fazem justiça ao honrado e venerado nome dos Snape. Veja bem quantas vezes eu arrisquei meu pescoço para salvar a vida de seu precioso Harry Potter. Essas pessoas - e aparentemente apenas elas - são capazes de ver através das meias verdades e das distorções de sua pena venenosa, Madame! Graças a essas pessoas, minha reputação não está jogada à lama e à sarjeta, onde a senhora insiste em me jogar!

ROWLING: - Isso não ficará assim! O que está fazendo é motim, Snape! Traição! Vou fazê-lo dançar na prancha!

SNAPE (sarcástico): - Eu? Mas eu nem estou a bordo de seu navio_ HMS Santo Potter_...

ROWLING: - A culpa é desses internautas! Esses fanfic writers! Escritores frustrados sem talento! Vou caçá-los! Vou tirar seus preciosos websites do ar, persegui-los por toda a Internet, indo de ISP em ISP se for preciso. Mas não restará um único fanfic, senhor, eu lhe prometo isso!

SNAPE (com um sorrisinho): - A senhora pode tentar, Madame. Lembre-se: astúcia e engenhosidade são características sonserinas. Se não fosse uma perfeita grifinória, a senhora entenderia melhor. Mas tente, tente. Será divertido.

ROWLING (partindo para ignorância): - Seu... seu...! (Gilligan a contém e a coloca de volta na cadeira. Snape mal ergueu uma sobrancelha).

SNAPE (sem sequer alterar sua respiração): - Se a senhora já terminou com seus arroubos de histeria, gostaria de fazer-lhe uma proposta.

ROWLING: - Proposta?

SNAPE: - Um acordo de cavalheiros, para ser mais preciso.

ROWLING: - Acordo?

SNAPE: - Precisamente. Se me tratar com mais dignidade daqui para frente, posso lhe oferecer receitas fantásticas que vocês trouxas sequer sonham.

ROWLING (desconfiada): - Receitas? De quê?

SNAPE: - Ora, Poções, é claro. Madame, eu lhe prometo ser capaz de enfeitiçar a mente e enlaçar-lhe os sentidos. Como a senhora bem sabe, eu posso cozinhar fama, borbulhar glória e até mesmo deter a morte.

ROWLING: - É verdade. Tem algumas coisinhas que eu gostaria de saber fazer. Sabe, para alguns jornalistas que eu conheço...

GILLIGAN se mexe na cadeira, desconfortável e desconfiado.

SNAPE (com uma reverência): - Estarei às suas ordens. Em troca, exijo umas poucas coisinhas.

ROWLING: - Como o quê?

SNAPE: - Oh, nada de mais. Um pouco menos de antipatia, um dentista de razoável renome, um xampuzinho para cabelos oleosos, uma namorada bem apessoada... Veja bem: eu não quero ser herói. Só quero um pouco mais de dignidade.

ROWLING (desconfiada): - Não há problema nisso. Mas como saberei se posso confiar em você, Snape?

SNAPE (com um sorrisinho): - Sonserinos não mentem jamais. Podemos não revelar toda a verdade que não nos seja conveniente, mas mentiras não fazem parte de nosso código de honra. E honra é uma coisa que todo puro-sangue tem.

ROWLING (oferecendo a mão): - Nesse caso, negócio fechado. Gostaria de sair para comemorar o acordo com uma cerveja amanteigada?

SNAPE (apertando a mão estendida): - Não vejo por que não.

GILLIGAN (aliviado**)**: - E assim chegamos ao final harmonioso de mais um Papo Aberto pela sua BBC. Estaremos encaminhando as perguntas de nossos ouvintes aos nossos convidados, a quem agradecemos a participação. J.K. Rowling, Professor Snape.

SNAPE: - Obrigado, David. Boa noite a todos.

ROWLING: - Foi meu prazer, David. Mas você me paga.

GILLIGAN (com voz nervosa): - Boa noite a todos!

The End.

VOLTAR


End file.
